Uncharted 5: Cité des Neums
by Darklight-chan
Summary: Il y aura plusieurs chapitre et même une suite à cette fanfic.Il y a du Rafe x Oc . On se retrouve avec Un étrange garçon mystérieux et Drake & co mais surtout un Rafe amoureux et des secret enfouis...
1. chapter 1

Passé enfouis : chapitre 1

darklight chan : Uncharted et tout autre utilisation de personnages / mangas ne m 'appartiennent guère.

Sur ceux le voilà

 _Le soleil brûle l'étendue du désert, mes pas se font lourd,_

 _dans mes bras mon petit frère Lucas._

 _Je vois une ville,es vraiment une ville ou mon imagination..._

Un réveil se fait entendre je tombe de ma chaise, mon ordinateur en veille . Je me lève et regarde autour de moi.

-Un rêve. ...Encore. ...

Je baille et range mon ordinateur dans mon sac avec mon carnet et mes livres. Soudain le téléphone portable sonne et un message apparaît. C' est de...SULLY! !!

-WHATTTT???!!

Je tombe sur mon lit et me torture _l'esprit. Pourquoi Sullivan m'envoies un SMS? C'est louche,non?_ Un deuxième message apparaît c'est celui de Charle, un mec pour qui je travaille, c'est lui qui m'a présenté Sully.

-Jeune maître vous allez bien?

-Ouais!

Après m'être relevé je prend mon sac et descend,une servante m'a apporté le repas. Problème je suis hors tard! J'ai pris un toast et du couscous pour midi et sortit comme un taré. Je vis chez le plus grand Émir d'Arabie avec mon petit frère à Dubaï.

-Merde la circulation ! J'vais passé par les toits alors ? Fait chier!

Je commence donc à sauté de toit en toit pour atteindre l'université. Après être enfin arrivé et fini les cours je dois aller chercher Sully car il vient à Dubaï pour une affaire avec Charle. Sur le chemin je me cogne à un mercenaires et il me pourchasse. Je me suis cassé la figure au moins 5 fois et pris une balle dans le bras mais je les ai enfin semés.

-Enf-

A ce moment là je me cogne à une femme. Elle est blonde et elle a les yeux brun. A côté se trouve deux frères à mon avis et...SULLY!!

Pour nous situé dans l'histoire c est après Uncharted 4.

Sur ceux à bientôt pour la suite


	2. chapitre 2 : Petit début

-SULLY???!

-96?

-Ouais c'est moi mais qui sont ces gens?

-La fille c'est Elena son mari c'est Nathan et son grand frère c'est Samuel .

-Sully tu le connais ? Demande Nathan

-Oui c'est le garçon qui va nous emmener chez Charle, on l'appelle 96 car c'est son nom de code.

-T'as quel âge gamin? demande Sam

-J'ai 18 ans

-T es jeune! Dit Elena

En ignorant la dernière remarque je me relève et montre le chemin vers la "base" de Charle . C'était dans l'une des salle de bar qu'il nous attendais. Il fumais un gros cigare et était habillais d'un costard.

-Sully et mon chéri de 96 vous êtes là ! Qui sont les personnes avec vous?

-Nate,Sam et Elena

-Les célèbres Drake et Mme Fisher enchanté !

Au nom de Drake je tiquais et fronça les sourcils _. Drake ? ! On se fout de moi?! Que font les "héritiers de Drake" ici?!_

Sullivan meme voyant tiquai m'observa.

Donc je souris pour ne pas l'inquièté.

Charles sorti des parchemin et des cartes,Sully prit Nate co pour leur expliquer, j'entendais des cris comme des soupir puis Sullivan revint avec un sourire Triomphant.

-J'ai besoin de vous tous pour trouver la cité perdu des Neums.

A ce moment là je ne put me retenir plus longtemps.

-VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI VOUS SAVEZ QUE CETTE CITÉ CE TROUVE EN PLEIN DÉSERT QU' ON N'EST PAS LES SEULS À LES CHERCHER ET QUE C'EST TROP DANGEREUX POUR SULLIVAN ET ELENA MÊME PEUT ÊTRE POUR LES DRAKES ! !

Tout le monde était étonné de me voir comme ça.

-Pourquoi ? Tu l'as bien traverser à tes 5 ans et tu connais ce Désert? !

-Mais bordel! Soit je le traversait sois je mourrais ! ! C'est dangereux à cause des demon et des monstres et même à cause Des force spécial ! !

Après ça je frappe la table et essaye de reprendre mon calme.

Il y a eu une longue discussion avec des pour et des contres et enfin je me décide à parler.

\- Même si on trouve la cité, il nous faut les clés. ...

-Les clés ?

-Vous ne connaissez donc pas l'histoire de la cité ?

-Non .

\- OK Cette cité est regorgé des plus grandes richesses du monde mais elle a était maudites. Les héritiers du royaume furent scellé dadans des instruments,chacun maîtrise un élément. Chaque instrument choisi un hôte au fil des siècles qu'il protège en échange qu il retrouve ses frères et soeurs.

-Donc il faut trouver ces "hôtes" , non?

-Oui!

-Et somme nous les seuls à les chercher ?

-Non non...

fin à suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3

Uncharted ne m'appartient pas.

Par contre si on me les offrait sa serait avec plaisir.

Darklight chan : bisous mina la suite .

96 assis en face d'eux les observa discuter,crier,et s'amuser. Pour lui tous ça n'était qu'efemere, le bonheur pour lui avait disparu.Ses parents assassiné, être l'hote d'un héritiers,se faire courser par les mercenaires.

 **Coucou shônen~pourquoi tu m'ignore?**

 _Car tu me saoule !_

 **Mais tu es mineurs ~**

 _Ta gueule ! !_

Ses sourcils tiquais ce qui attira l' attention de notre cher Drake.

-Tu nous écoute ?

-euh. ...désolé !

96 se souvena qu'il devait appeler son cher prof/tuteur et sa femme pour les daider.

-Nate? Si je peux t appeler comme ça, on aura besoin de l'aide de Deux personnes que je connais bien.

-Bien sûr et c'est qui?

On toqua à la porte du bar, on entendait quelques chuchotement.

 **On dirait que les loup sont arrivés**

Nathan était en train de boire quand la porte s'ouvrit,il recracha le contenu. En face d'eux se trouver, un femme de 33 ans au long cheveux brun et au yeux gris bleu,portant une chemise avec un short noire, à sa ceinture un couteau et un flingue. L'autre était un homme de l'âge de Nate cheveux marrons yeux gris, il portait une veste en cuir et un pantalon noir. Tout le monde était surpris par l'arrivée des invités.

-RAFFFEEE? ??!!! T'ES PAS MORT???!!

-MÉLINA ? !! DEPUIS QUAND T'ES AVEC RAFE??!!

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Ouais les deux Drake se sont mes deux idiots de grands frères. Et Sam ,sa fait 6 ans qu'on est ensemble et qu' on a un gosse de 3 ans.

-Oui _Drake_ je suis en _vie_ grâce à ta cher soeur. Que j'aime beaucoup.

-Sale Batard !

La tension était rapidement monter et Sully retenait Sam et Elena, Nathan . Pendant que Mélina et Rafe faisait les malin.

 **De se côté là on vois la ressemblance de famille.XD**

 _Pour une fois que t'as raison XD._

-Passons!

-Oui! Nathan!

-M'appelle pas par mon prénom !

-Attend tu t'appelle aussi Nathan, 96?

 **Grillés ! ! XD**

 _Ferme ta gueule pour une fois Alexandre Ramil ect!_

-Ouais...

-Depuis quand tu les connais 96?

-Oui depuis quand tu connais Rafe?

-Rafe je connaissais seulement Sully le reste j'en avais seulement entendu parler. Et Nathan Rafe je le connais depuis mais 6 ans et Ta soeur depuis mais 15 ans.

-Je te crois! Car ma Chérie Mélina te crois.

-N'appelle pas notre _Soeur_ comme _ça !!_

 **B** **aston ! Baston ! Baston ! Baston!**

 _La ferme!!_

-Calmez vous nii san! Rafe est mon mari.

-T'AS OSÉ TOUCHER NOTRE SOEUR??!!

Je ne put réprimez un rire cristallin d'envahir la pièce. A mon rire l'ambiance change est devient plus douce . Nathan et Sam m'observent adoucit.

-Nous le voulons comme petit frère !

 **Jackpot Mon ptit frère adoré!**

 _...Je..._

J'étais abasourdi par cette proposition mais je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? J ai besoin de joie un peu,non?

-Quand nous trouverons la cité si vous voulez !

-OUIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII! !!!!!!!

-Nathan tu parle de la cité de la musique, non?

-Ouais Rafe. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous.

-Attend ! Nathan Drake depuis quand tu avais une Soeur ! ?

-Elena calme toi.

-D'abord ton frère maintenant ta soeur la prochaine fois c'est qui?!!

-C'est pas la faute de Nate! A ses 4 ans elle a fugué de l'orphelinat et à disparut puis réapparut ici .

-Il a raison Sam c'est pas ma faute !

-OK ok bon 96 reprend.

-Il faut retrouver les 6 héritiers plus le père.

 **Faux seulement 4 héritiers et le père même si un héritier sera choisi parmi tous les participants** .

 _Je sais._

Exactement 1 héritiers sera choisi parmi ses les participants.

-Hein??!!!!


	4. chapitre 4 : Organisation

**La suiteeeeee! !!** **Nathan : Merci de me suivre.** **Ramil: Shônen ~** **Nathan : Pas de Yaoi! Hein Dark?** **Dark: peut être en bonus si on veut de ce couple~** **Nathan : Et merde!** -Hein??!!!!

Je me dirrigea vers une carte et ignora les questions posées en même temps, je prit un stylo et fit un cercle sur la carte.

-Ici!

Mélina avance vers moi accompagné de Rafe et observe avant de froncé les sourcils.

-La cité est donc dans _ce_ désert?

-C'est le Sahara! Dit Rafe

-Oui.La cité se trouve enen plein centre et il faut que ce soit l'héritier du sable qui l ouvre.

-Et c'est qui? Pose Sully

 _Euhhhhhhhhh_ **Grillés imbéciles !** _Ta gueule !_ -Je ne sais pas.

 **MENTEURRRRRRR! !! XD TU LEUR MENT !!!! MOUHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA! MENTEUR UN JOUR MENTEUR TOUJOURS ! !!**

 _MAIS TU VA LA BOUCLÉ!!! ESPÈCE DE PSYCOPATHE OBSERVANT MA VIE PRIVÉE ! !!_

 **MAIS TU EN AS PASSS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA ! !!!**

 ** _Dans ma tête je lui lance un piano dans la gueule et sa me fait bien plaisir._**

(Rip le respect de Nathan XDDDD)

-On partira demain soir pour éviter de se faire trop remarqué.

-OK!

-Peut tu me dire qui est après cette cité ?

-Il y a...

 **La folle furieuse et son armée!**

-Nathalie et ses mercenaires

 **Les connards de Millitaire.**

-L'armée Chinoise.

 **Tes Batard d ex Supérieur.**

-Le G.S.M .

-C'est qui? Demande Sam.

-C'est le gouvernement secret mondiale.

 **Monsieur Explosion et Dictateur Mickael**

-Hugo et son supérieur Mickael chef des section d'Afrique.

 **Et vous cher imprudent!**

 _Tu vas pas te taire un peu?_

 **Non je suis bien**

-Et enfin nous .

Je prit les cartes et les rangèrent dans le camion, Nathan et Sam transporté les armes et Elena et Sully les vivre . Après avoir chargé les provisions. Nous sommes rentrés respectivement chez nous.

Arriver à la maison je déposa mes affaires et rentra dans le salon.

-Nathan, mon cher fils tout c'est bien passé ?

-Oui, père. A partir de demain je partirai en expédition.

-Je vois. Vas dire bonne nuit à ta mère et va te coucher.

-Oui.

Je me dirrigea vers la cuisine et dit bonne nuit à ma mère pour ensuite monté dans ma chambre.

J'enlève ma chemise et la pose sur ma chaise.Je m'assois ensuite à mon bureau et ouvre mon ordinateur.

Il est 22h. Je rentre donc dans le chat.

Le lendemain sera une autre journée.

 **Bonne nuit Shônen.**

 _Bonne nuit Ramil..._


	5. Chapitre 5: Discussion

La suite XD Je remercie @Ilonadft et Mes abonnés.

Nathan : Pas de Yaoi !

Dark: eh bah si !

Nathan : Rip mon innocence!

Dark : XD c est partie!!

Après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde je vais sur le chat de discussion avec Josh.

-Yo Nate!

-Yo Josh!

-Sa va ? Tu as l aire crevé mon frère !

-Ouais y a les Drake à Dubaï sinon tu vas bien ?

-XD non j suis crevé ! Y a mes frères et soeurs qui foutent la merde en Angleterre sinon Mélodie et ton frère et ses potes vont bien ils sont avec moi à Paris.

-OK ! super! Tu crois que Mélodie pourra venir à Dubaï ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Cité des Neums !

-Ah ouais ! Si tu veux de toute façon elle arrive demain à 5 h du matin à Dubaï . Sinon avec Ramil sa va?

\- Non... J'ai du mal avec les mal de tête.

-Je vois !

\- Sinon tu fais quoi ?

-Je regarde des vidéos YouTube ?

-De qui?

-De squezzi.

-Cool!

-Et toi?

\- Je regarde les itinéraires pour demain et les personnes étant compatibles d un héritier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Voyage !

-C est vrai. Fait attention quand même tes compagnon ne savent pas qui tu es réellement, si ils le découvrent t es mal barré Browni XD!!

-Wtf? XD tu sors toujours n importe quoi quand on parle de truc Important! XD

-Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme XD!

-Mais t es célibataire XD et puceau !

-XD t pire que Cross dans D gray man XD!

-XDDD j suis pas cross!

-Nop t es le pauvre Neah XD!!

-Tg XD toi t le pauvre Tiky XD!!

-Mais de quoi on parle ? ! XD

-J en sais rien Neah XDDD

-Eh merde XD ! !

-Pourquoi ? Neah?

-Car y a mon chat qui a pissé à la fenêtre XD et sur la voisine XD

-XDDD le sale chat!

-n'insulte pas Tiky!

-Wut!? XD

-XDDDD

-XDDDDDDDDDDDD

-LOL!

-:3

-On arrête les smileys ?

-Oui.

-Bon bonne nuit!

-Ouais oyasumi.

Je me lève de ma chaise et éteint mon ordinateur. Je m allonge ensuite sur mon lit et observe le _plafond. Que vais je faire ? Qui suis je réellement ? Es que je mérite de vivre? D aimé ? Je ne le sait pas..._ Il s endormi sur son lit dans un autre cauchemar.


	6. chapitre 6: Rencontre

**Aujourd'hui la suite de notre petit Nathan Reever. @Ilonadft** **vive le nawak!!**

 **Nathan : rien ne lui appartient à par ses oc**

 **et l histoire**

 **Dark: Amusez vous !**

 **Rafe : ou pas**

 **Mélina : pessimiste !**

 _-Chérie, prend lucas et vas t en!!_

 _Dit une femme en larme coincé dans une voiture en feu._

 _-Nathan Vas t en!_

 _Dit une jeune fille en train d étouffer a cause du gaz._

 _Je pris mon frère et le sac et m eloigna mon frère dans mon bras, assez éloigné la voiture explosa, mes larme n arrêté pas de coulée mais j avançais quand même._

 _La chaleur du soleil était à son comble dans le désert le plus aride et le plus grand "Le Sahara". Je suivais une voix qui me disait d avancer,_

 _es un mirage?_

 _un rêve ?_

 _La mort qui m appelle?_

 _Le Démon ?_

 _Dieu?_

 _Je m enfichait de qui c était, j ' avancée_

 _je tombais_

 _puis me relevais_

 _Continuant d avancer_

 _jusqu'à apercevoir une ville_

 _Un mirrage ?_

 _Es réelle ?_

 _Je me dirrigea dans cette ville bombée de monde,_

 _c'était réelle._

 _Je me dirrigea dans une ruelle a l ombre du soleil_

 _et m ecroula._

Le reveil sonna, j ouvrit lentement mes yeux et jetta un oeil à l horloge. Il était 4h du matin. _Quel galère ?_ Je me leva a moitié endormi et pris ma chemise. Je l a met et me regarde dans le miroir.

 _Toujours cet ombre, encore et encore !_

Je mit donc mon jean et mes baskets pour être couvert car j vais pas y aller en caleçon quand même ! XD

 _Putain depuis quand je me parle a moi même? Ah oui depuis que je vois cet ombre donc depuis mais 13 ans!_

 _Je prit ma valise et la rempli du nécessaire comme mon ordi , des carte,de l argent..._

 _Je pris la note expliquant mon absence et la pose sur la table et sort du grand (immence) établissement._

 _C'est parti !_

 **Pour t emmerdé !**

 _Putain t toujours là ! ?_

 **Oui shônen ~**

 _Je vais te tuer!_

 **Donc suicide toi**

Avant de vraiment m énervé je me dirrigea vers la base secrète.

 **Plutôt la base des bébêtes**

 _Mais ferme la !_

 **Nop! Tant que tu es con!**

 **( _Popopopopopopo XD le clash)_**

 _Enfoiré ! !_

Arriver j aperçois Rafe et Mélina en train de s embrassé.

 _Berk!_

 **C normal t puceau! Encore !**

Ignorant notre petit Ramil je me dirrigea ver eux

-Yo!

-Te voilà mon ptit Nathan R.

-Rafe t a de la chance que le reste n est pas là sinon je t aurais trucider mec.

-Nathan ... toujour le même gamin

 ** _A few moment later_**

Tout nos chers camarade était présent pour le depart même si pour certains c était plutôt une gêne ( **bah oui notre petit Nathan va rester avec des chasseurs de tretrésors et un emmerdeur du nom de Ramil)** . Je poussa donc un soupir avant d aider notre cher Sam a mettre les bagages dans le camion. On pouvait apercevoir une sorte d ennuie quand tout a coup une jeune fille au cheveux blancs me sauta au cou.

-NNNAAAATTEEEEE-KUUUNNNN!!! Je te chercher tu m a appelé pour la cité ! !

-Mélodie -chan?


	7. Chapitre 7

Bjr ça fait longtemps XD donc voilà la suite et bah voilà !

-Mélodie chan?

-Yep! C est moi! Je suis venu pour vous accompagner !

-T es qui? Demande Sully.

-Mélodie Anna Avery!

-AVERY!!??? Tout le monde a part Nathan, Rafe et Mélina.

-Oui.

Mélodie me calina en me disant comment elle s ennuyer à Paris et que enfin il y aller avoir du suspense, elle me disait aussi que Kyufuu devenait de plus en plus énervé par le manque d activités et que ça lui ferai du bien.

Je souria à ses remarques et plongea au abîme de mon âme. J était dans un néant complètement noir et en face de moi Ramil. Il avait des cheveux doré comme le sable et des yeux aussi dorée que le soleil, il portait une chemise blanche, un short noir avec des bottes bleu comme nuit, il portait son éternel sourire moqueur.

-Ohayo ! Shônen~

-Tsss toujours aussi moqueur!

-Ne nous battons pas ce n est pas le moment, n oublie pas qui tu es.

-Je ne l oublie pas t inquiète.

-Sinon que me vaux ta visite Nathan.

-Je suis venu te dire de ne pas m emmerdé pendant le voyage Ramil.

-Je te rappelle que si tu as besoin de moi je serais là, par contre je dirais certaine remarque et que si tu fais foiré qui nous sommes réellement c est ta faute pas la mienne !

-Oui.

Je sortie de mes pensées pour voir Mélodie en train de carressé un chaton.

-Mélodie chan ? Peut tu dire la raison pour laquelle tu es ici?

-bien sûr ! Je suis l une des clés pour la cité je possède la cadette Kyufuu, elle maîtrise le vent et l instruments est un piano ~

-Pourquoi une si petite fille est t elle meller à ça ?

-La vie est cruelle Elena on ne peut rien y faire.

Je monta dans le camion accompagné de Mélodie.

-J espère que l on fait ça pas pour rien...

On était maintenant tous dans le camion, c'était Sully qui conduisait. Je n aurait jamais cru que je me retrouverai encore dans ce désert encore une fois. La dernière fois c était...

Non je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas ... Mélodie était en train de discuter avec Elena et Sam, Nathan et Rafe jouait au poker.

Je me répéta la partition de la chanson dans ma tête.

Dans la citée des Neums

On entendait les cris

Les gens se meurt

Plus aucun sourire

La malédiction les fait souffrir

La vie s efface

et je reste de glace

Notre avenir

Est en train de mourir

Le sablier du temps

Montré la fin des temps.

Et nous fûmes scellé

Dans nos chers objets

Pour des milliers d années

Et nous sommes séparés

Les deux cadet

Urent des héritiers

Pour les trouvée...

Un coup de feu retentit et tout le monde s allerta, je sorti de façon douloureuse de mes pensées et lança une arme à Elena, Nathan, Sam,Sully,Rafe ,Mélina et Moi.

Voilà pour la fin de ce chapitre et oui un peu de suspense et ne me tuez pas ! Au faite le chapitre Nathan x Ramil arrive~

Nathan : Shit!

Moi: XD bon à plus!


End file.
